And so I had a Baby
by Lilith-Shii
Summary: She noticed something that would make Vegeta give a double take. He had a small tuff of lavender hair on top of his head. Suddenly, Bulma started to giggle. She imagined the look on Vegeta's face when he realized his son, his first son, had lavender hair.


**And So I had a Baby...**

**By Lilith Shii**

**A/N: OMG. Thank you for those that reviewed on Chapter 4 of Abyss. You guys didn't know how happy you made me. I was so nervous about it, I even edited it before I updated. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. And now, here is another one shot that I decided just to put up. You see, I read all of these fanfics of Bulma and Vegeta's relationship and up to when she gives birth! Only some I would see they would describe after, which is pretty damn good detail while others...Skip it. I decided to just write a One Shot of Bulma in the hospital after having her bouncy baby of joy (And Future hotness for fan girls), and how she feels about it. Enjoy!**

**--**

Bulma stared at the window, while she sighed softly. She was finally breathing right after what it seemed of thirteen hours of labor. She looked over at her parents who had entered the room with balloons and flowers from the Co-workers at Capsule Corp. She had to smile. Everyone kept telling her about how beautiful the baby would be, and how he would have her features and Vegeta's handsome looks.

And yet, she hasn't seen her son!

She sat up as much as she could, and gave her mother and father a tight hug before letting go. She rested against the plush pillows, her fingers curling over the blankets. She knew she must of look horrible, since of her sweating as if she was in the Gym and screaming until the windows of the hospital break. She was surprised that the security officers didn't barge in at the thought of someone being murdered.

She looked at her mother and asked, " Where's my baby?"

Her mother looked at her, and held a small smile that for once didn't seem like she was blank of thought. "Oh dear, the doctor is coming with him in a minute. He is just precious!" She giggled softly, as her husband smiled also.

"You did a fine job, my dear."

"Mom, next time really describe to me what giving birth is like. It felt like a huge, water balloon coming from my-"

"Bulma! What did I tell you about using such potty words?"

"Oh mom..." Bulma rolled her eyes, and relaxed against the pillows. The thought of her child ran through her head quickly. What did he look like? Does he have a widow's peak? Bulma shivered at that thought, and prayed Kami that he didn't have one. She looked over at the window once again and let out a soft sigh. She knew why her mood was up and down. And it wasn't because of just having a baby. Vegeta was still out in space. And she was still missing his arrogant ass. The day he left was a stressful day on both of them, to the point, he only requested, _'When I get back, that brat better be in good condition.' _Oh yeah. She narrowed her eyes a little, but she knew what he meant. It had been at least two weeks since he left, and she still wanted to smack him upside the head for even leaving her at a crucial moment in their lives. She was pissed, well, beyond pissed that he left to the point she took it out on poor Yamcha who just wanted to visit her. Yamcha was going to give his speech about how bad Vegeta was, but her gaze was deadly at the time, therefore he knew to keep his mouth shut or else he would die in her hands and not at the hands of the androids.

The door suddenly opened, which knocked Bulma out of her thought train and looked at the bundle in his arms. She smiled widely, "My baby..."

The doctor nodded, and smiled, "Mrs. Briefs. I would have to say myself, he is one of the most adorable things to brace the nursery..."

Bulma didn't know if the doctor was trying to flatter her or what,but she didn't care. All she cared about is having that baby in her arms, and hugging him close to her. She held her arms out as the doctor rested him into her arms.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Misho." She said softly, and held her son close to her bosoms. Dr. Misho smiled, and bowed his head. He turned and shook hands with Dr. and Bunny and congratulated them on a beautiful grandson.

The world seem to melt around Bulma when she looked down at her baby, and smiled. His eyes were closed but she noticed something that would make Vegeta give a double take. He had a small tuff of lavender hair on top of his head. Suddenly, Bulma started to giggle. She imagined the look on Vegeta's face when he realized his son, his first son, had lavender hair. She continued to giggle, as the baby's eyes started to open slowly since of the rumbling of her chest shaking him a little. He looked up at her with an annoyed look that would resemble Vegeta's. Bulma stopped, and gasped as she realized he also had cobalt blue eyes. She couldn't help but to feel her heart melt when he had the same scowl of Vegeta's..

"Mom..." Bulma called, and looked up with joy in her eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks. Bunny turned and gasped to see her grandson was awake. The grandparents surrounded the young baby, and looked down at them as he looked back at them. He scrunched up his face, making Bulma looked down in a panic.

"Mom! Some thing's wrong with him!"

"Ssh..."

They all looked down at him, and before they knew it, he burst out crying. Bulma gasped, and jumped, but still having a good hold on her son.

"Oh please stop crying..." Bulma begged, and rocked her son gently in her arms.

"What are you going to name him, dear?" Her father asked.

"Oh, how about Vegeta Jr.?" Bunny exclaimed, and clapped her hands happily.

Bulma glared, and hissed, "Hell no. He will not be called Vegeta Jr. I already argued with Vegeta on that and I won. I know what to name him."

She smiled when he finally calmed down and clung onto her fabric of her night gown.

"Trunks."

Her parents looked up at her in surprise and smiled. "What a wonderful name, dear."

"His full name will be Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Bulma smiled as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Okay, I know I argued with Vegeta about the first name, but I told him that Trunks will have 'Vegeta' as his middle name. He accepted it."

Bulma lifted her left hand, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She felt her hair tumbling out of the bun she put it in before coming to the hospital. The wisps of her hair brushed against her cheeks, as she leaned close and kissed the top of his head.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs...Heh, your father is going to be _so_ happy to see you."


End file.
